


Dirty Dream

by GeneralHuxNeedsRest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark, I was drunk, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Plot, it is very surreal, the character death is just very mildly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHuxNeedsRest/pseuds/GeneralHuxNeedsRest
Summary: Kylo keeps having his dirty dreams about Hux; dreams, that are not actually dreams, but he refuses to admit the reality.





	Dirty Dream

The first time Hux appears in Kylo’s dreams, he is crawling on the bathroom floor. Naked, covered in bruises, covered in blood which is dripping from his nose, from his split lip. The next moment, he is flying out the bedroom door and Kylo feels like it might not be a dream at all.

 

_The following morning, when they meet on the bridge, Hux looks like shit. There are dark circles under his eyes and he has a split lip. Kylo asks him what has happened, in front of the lieutenants, in front of his subordinates. Hux looks down and says that he has walked into a door._

__

Kylo keeps having his dirty dreams about Hux; dreams, that are not actually dreams, but he refuses to admit the reality.

 

 _There’s that one dream he especially likes; Hux swinging from a chandelier and Kylo is climbing up the walls because he wants him, he wants him so much. But when he finally reaches him, he disappears and then he wakes up, with a relief. Because it means that it was really just a dirty dream, and nothing else. _(__ But then he notices Hux curled up next to him on the bed, pale and dishevelled. Kylo covers him with the blanket so he doesn’t have to look at all the bruises). 

__

_He dreams of Hux amid the flowers; he is sleeping and so is Kylo. It is a beautiful day and everything seems unreal, surreal _.__ (But that’s how dreams always are and it is never a beautiful day on the Starkiller base; there are no flowers. It is always cold and freezing. It is colder than Hux’s and Ren’s hearts combined, but they are used to it, so it doesn’t matter too much).

 

He asks Hux if he has dirty dreams; the Starkiller looks at him with disgust on his face and wipes away the blood dripping from his nose. Then, he kissed Ren with an animal ferocity and Kylo realizes that he is dreaming again, because Hux would never kiss him in real life.

__(_ In real life, it is always the other way around, but the look of disgust on Hux’s face remains the same). _

__

He has dirty daydreams, too. Especially those, actually. They had started back in Snoke’s days, when they were co-commanders, when their power was equal. They usually consisted of them having angry hate sex there and then, in front of the Supreme Leader, sometimes against the control panel on the bridge.

 

_And then, suddenly, there is no Snoke anymore; suddenly, he outranks Hux and Hux must do everything he says, but he has to always bitch about everything, always has to doubt Kylo’s decisions._

_And suddenly, the daydreams are not daydreams anymore._

__

Hux is so weak, so pathetic under his mask, under his well pressed uniform, that it makes Ren laugh. He breaks him, bone after bone, night after night, until Snoke’s rabid cur belongs only to him and everyone knows it.

 

_Ren has dirty dreams about Hux; he sees him sleeping amid the flowers, deathly pale and thin, skin almost translucent. There is a necklace of bruises around his neck and his eyes are closed. He is cold to touch and Ren hopes it’s just a dream._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wish you all a happy new year, the song by which this piece was inspired is called Daydream in blue by I Monster and it is, so far, one one the most Kylux-y songs I have heard.
> 
> I case you are wondering about what you´ve just read - so, Kylo is high on power and keeps hurting Hux. He feels bad about it and makes himself believe that it is no real, that he just keeps having dirty dreams.  
> Until...he hurts Hux so much that he dies.


End file.
